Powerpuff Girls S.H. Figuarts Figures
The S.H. Figuarts figures from the Live Action Powerpuff Girls Movie Saga are made by Bandai of America and consist of nine unique, fully articulated, six inch figures complete with a two inch, non articulated figure based on their Cartoon incarnations. They're sold in a variety of retailers, like Walmart, Toys R' Us, Target, Kmart, Newburry Comics, and at Powerpuff Park. They have 6 interchangeable hands, two closed fists, two item holders, and two open palms. They also have two interchangeable faces, one neutral, and one battle-ready (angry). They cost: $12.99 and sometimes go on sale at fifty percent off, while the Mega Pack, which includes all 9 of the Wave 1 figures and their miniatures in 1 box, costs $116.91. A second Mega Pack, which includes all 4 of the Wave 2 Figures will cost $51.96, like how Wave 3's Mega Pack with all its 3 firures and miniatures cost $25.98. The Jumbo Pack will contain all 3 waves of figures with their miniatures and cost $168.87.They will also be included with a DVD or Blu-Ray bundle when you purchase either the DVD or Blu-Ray Copy of any of the Live Action Powerpuff Girls movies and the figure of your choice. Wave 1 Figure 1 Blossom - Commander and the Leader, and is the very first daughter of Utonium. Blossom in PPGD.jpg|Snafu Comics Blossom Figure 2 Bubbles - The Joy and the laughter, and Utonium's second daughter. PPGD-Bubble.jpg|Snafu Comics Bubbles Figure 3 Buttercup - The Toughest Fighter, and third daughter of Utonium. 20110703094935!PPGD buttercup.jpg|Snafu Comics Buttercup Figure 4 Brick - General of the Rowdyruff Boys. He's also very devious. Ppgd brick by wenzepogi123-d4fe5se.jpg|Snafu Comics Brick Figure 5 Ppgd boomer by wenzepogi123-d4gcbz2.jpgBoomer - A former villain who is now on the good side, has gained respect for the Powerpuff Girls, lost his shyness, and is a mild-mannered yet loyal adopted son of Utonium. Figure 6 Butch - A violent young man who wishes to obliterate the Powerpuff Girls. Badboy.png|Snafu Comics Buth Figure 7 Mojo Jojo - A fiery-tempered gorilla and father of the Rowdyruff Boys who is one of the Powerpuff Girls' main archenemies. (NOTE: Mojo Jojo's main, articulated figure resembles the Monsterarts figure of King Kong, without scars and has a trademark white helmet with purple stripes and a three inch purple cape.)Mojo Jojo Movie Official.pngMojo Jojo.png Figure 8 HIM - An abomination in the form of Satan, who's also a major Reality Warper, whose feats include necromancy. It's pretty obvious that he's the Big Bad behind the events of the entire series. HIM Movie Official.png|Snafu Comics HIM Figure 9 Princess Morbucks - A spoiled, rich, and bratty little girl, whose evil plots involve killing the Powerpuff Girls. (NOTE: The main, articulated figure sports 2 bodies, her casual outfit, as found in PPGZ, and her Battle Suit, as found in the original show.) Princess.gif|Snafu Comics Princess Morbucks That's it for Wave 1. Wave 2 Figure 10 241px-269872 109645075797031 100002546188112 82832 4885269 n.jpg Bell - An ancient and wise, yet kind hearted Powerpuff Girl from another dimmension. She posesses psychic powers to help her teammates when they're in trouble. Figure 11 Bunnytrans.png Bunny: A sweet hearted Powerpuff Girl whose main abilities surpass the original trio. Since she's so big-hearted, she is very cheery and caring as a result. Figure 12 Fred the Monster Movie Official.png Fred.png Fred the Monster: A gigantic Iguana like Kaiju monster whose thick tail can break even the sturdiest of buildings. He has a very vicious temperament and will not put up with other fighters who are not his size. Figure 13 Dynamo.png Dynamo - A colossal fighting machine with a variety of weapons at her disposal, complete with the ability to fly, just like her pilots. She is used to combat with a mighty iguana Kaiju. That's it for Wave 2. Wave 3 Figure 14 Aku Inferno.jpg Aku - A mythical Japanese demon who intends to destroy the world. He can change shape and size accordingly. Figure 15 Abra cadaver by kuruttra-d6mvz2y.png Abracadaver - A magician who did a magic act in Townsville's old magic theater and was the mayor's role model. Figure 16 The mange by korakduhart-d7inqg9.png Mange - A shadowy, sinister doppelganger of Buttercup. It is much darker in personality than Buttercup and it uses the power of darkness to destroy its victims.Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Action Figures Category:Toys Category:Dan1592's Ideas Category:Bandai